Koi no Hana § Flor da paixão §
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Apesar da enorme paixão que sentem um pelo outro, eles têm medo de se envolver e acabam por esconder seus sentimentos. Ren & Pirika. Título escolhido por Setsunai Yuki


Disclaimer: Eu não possuo os personagens de Shaman King (lógico!)

Sinopse: Apesar da enorme paixão que sentem um pelo outro, eles têm medo de se envolver e acabam por esconder seus sentimentos.

Classificação: Romance – One-shot

**Koi no Hana**

**Flor da paixão**

O silêncio da madrugada reina na pousada Fumbari.Todos dormem tranqüilamente, aproveitando o período de paz e sossego. Todos menos ela, que apesar do frio que está fazendo, está na varanda, observando o céu claro.

_As estrelas... me fazem pensar nele... queria tanto que estivesse comigo agora... Eu o amo... e sempre o amarei, não importa o quanto o amor dele esteja distante pra mim... tão distante quanto as estrelas... Às vezes sinto que foi um erro ter me apaixonado por ele, mas não se pode mandar no coração, afinal... _

– Oi, não achei que ia encontrar alguém aqui a essa hora... – ele cumprimenta aproximando-se dela.

– Oi... – ela responde corando um pouco, mas sem deixar que ele perceba – eu pensei em vir observar as estrelas um pouco...

_Estou feliz por tê-la encontrado aqui... ultimamente tenho me sentido meio... diferente em relação a ela. É estranho... durante muito tempo estivemos tão próximos e eu não sentia nada, mas de uns tempos pra cá eu sinto que alguma coisa dentro de mim parece despertar quando estou perto dela... _

– O céu está tão bonito hoje, não está? – ele comenta após alguns momentos de silêncio.

– Está sim – ela limita-se a responder.

– Sabe... estou feliz por estarmos juntos aqui agora... – ele diz revelando seus pensamentos.

– É mesmo? Por quê? – ela pergunta um tanto surpresa.

– Porque... bem, porque...

– Sim? – ela insiste, agora olhando-o nos olhos.

– É bom ter companhia pra observar as estrelas... – ele responde por fim.

– Ah, claro... é verdade... – ela diz parecendo desapontada – Bom, eu acho que vou dormir agora... boa noite.

– Está bem, boa noite. _Droga, eu quase consegui dizer a ela o que sinto, mas... de novo fiquei com medo da reação dela. Será que existe a possibilidade dela sentir o mesmo que eu? Ou será que estou imaginando coisas e ela vai achar que eu estou louco e vai me rejeitar? Só tem um jeito de saber: eu preciso falar com ela... _

* * *

_Isso foi antes... antes da luta dos shamans e de tudo o que eu enfrentei... Infelizmente, não pude falar com ela do meu desejo, da minha paixão... Mas agora eu estou de volta, agora tudo passou, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu posso finalmente dizer a ela, só me falta coragem pra isso... _

_Até que enfim ele voltou, senti tanto a falta dele... mal posso esperar pra vê-lo... Bem, infelizmente isso é tudo o que eu posso fazer: observá-lo, sonhar com ele, amá-lo à distância... Mas quando estou perto dele é tão difícil controlar o desejo, a vontade louca de abraçá-lo, tocá-lo, beijá-lo... está ficando cada vez mais difícil esconder os meus sentimentos... _

No entanto, quando ele retorna, ela apenas o cumprimenta, quase que formalmente, e desaparece de vista logo em seguida.

– Eu sou mesmo uma idiota! – ela se lamenta sozinha na cozinha – Eu deveria ter dito a verdade a ele, deveria ter dito que eu o am...

– Oi... – ele cumprimenta, entrando na cozinha de repente – Então você está aqui... estava procurando por você... queria muito te ver... – ele diz aproximando-se dela, com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, o sorriso que ela tanto admira.

E então, sem pensar nem planejar nada, ela toma uma atitude inesperada: se atira completamente nos braços dele e o beija. Por um momento, ele não demonstra reação alguma e ela começa a imaginar que foi um erro ter sido tão impulsiva. Mas quando ela decide se afastar, percebe que ele a abraça e começa a corresponder ao beijo.

Eles continuam a se beijar de forma intensa e apaixonada e quando se separaram ele a encara sorrindo um pouco sem jeito, e ela desvia o olhar, sem graça.

– Que tal a gente ir pra varanda agora? Observar as estrelas, talvez? – ele sugere, estendendo a mão para ela.

– É uma boa idéia, vamos sim – ela aceita o convite e os dois seguem de mãos dadas até a varanda, ignorando os olhares curiosos dos demais presentes, que parecem surpresos com o fato deles estarem finalmente demonstrando seus reais sentimentos um pelo outro.

**Fim **

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! E aí, gostaram da fic? Espero que sim. Finalmente alguém acertou qual é o casal da fic! Parabéns a Setsunai Yuki, o título que ela sugeriu já pode ser visto lá em cima! **

**Obrigada a todo mundo que participou!**

**Bjks pra todos! **

**Estelar **


End file.
